Dont Wanna Cry No More
by Dracosgirl4evernalways
Summary: Hermione and Harry seem like the PERFECT couple, but something goes terribily wrong. Now she sees someone in a new light; but she's afraid to love again, cuz she 'dont wanna cry no more'.....
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: A Dream Come True  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting in the same compartment that they've shared for the past 6 years. This would be their last year at Hogwarts and they wanted to make it one that they'll never forget.  
"So Harry, how bad were those pigs this summer?" asked Ron, taking a bite out of a chocolate frog.  
"Same as usually: H*ll!" replied Harry with a disgusted face after he remembered all of the memories of the summer.  
They decided to talk about Quidditch, which Hermione never really liked to talk about much, so she decided to read Hogwarts: A History for what must have been her thousandth time. When Harry and Ron were in deep conversation about the upcoming Quidditch Cup, Malfoy slammed open the compartment, sneering at its occupants.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?"  
  
" Hey Ferret Boy, haven't you realized that you say that line every year?" Ron butted in. Malfoy turned a little red and glared at Ron and said with a smirk,  
  
" Well, at least I can afford to say these, 'lines' did you call it, my family only saves the best for the best, that's why I repeat it every year, cuz your family cant afford anything better than a 'hand me down'"  
  
Ron turned red and lurched at Malfoy attempting to strangle his neck when Hermione and Harry had to instinctively grab Ron's robe to resist him from beating the crap out of Malfoy.  
  
"Cute. I see you found a leash for your dog."  
  
No matter how much Hermione tried to resist starting a fight, she just couldn't put up with that. She glared at Malfoy and shouted with anger,  
  
" Oh, well that explains it, why apparently your family saves the brains for the best too."  
  
Draco turned a slight shade of pink and replied a little too soon.  
  
" You need to shut your mouth up, you ugly filthy little mudblood, nobody cares what you have to say. "  
  
" well I do!" Harry interrupted," And stop calling her that because everyone knows that she's smarter and prettier and the best all-around person that goes to Hogwarts!"  
  
hermione blushed and harry looked steamed, and Draco was wide eyed and shocked at this sudden outburst. "whatever" he finally said then left. Hermione blushed a deeper shade of red, then finally got enough courage to ask:  
  
" Did you mean what you said? You know, about me being the smartest, prettiest, and best all around person that goes to Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry blushed fiercely after he realized what he said and stuttered, rather fast and obviously nervous, a reply,  
  
"W-well, yyess, but also, I guess I kinda l-like you. And would l-love for you to b-be my my, well, my g-girlfriend."  
  
Harry turned almost as red as Ron's hair and looked at his hands, waiting for a reply, when suddenly Hermione squealed yes and jumped out of her seat and hugged Harry. Harry looked shock but couldn't hide a smile of happiness. He had everything he had always wanted and dreamed of having in his arms right now.  
  
Suddenly they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry stepped off the train holding hands, both deeply blushing and Ron followed them, teasing them all the way.. 


	2. Ch2: Hope you have a great yearnot

Alright guys! Im back..even though I only got ONE REPLY!!!! Oh yea, thanx for that one too! YA! MY FIRST REVIEWER IS MandaB! well I decided to stop torturing you and go on with the story so here it goes:  
  
~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Harry and Ron went chatting on and on about anything and everything while Hermione just stood there feeling stupid. Harry kinda knew how she felt and smiled and winked at her every once and awhile, making Hermione giggle. ' I'm so lucky.'Hermione thought when all of a sudden Prof. Dumbledore stood up to make his usual speech:  
  
"Welcome back everyone! And hello 1st years! Like every year, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone, ( at this he paused to look at Harry, Ron , and Hermione ) and this year the Heads are, from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger!"  
  
The Great Hall erupted in cheers while Hermione smiled and blushed 14 shades of red.  
  
" and, from Slytherin, Draco Malfoy!" The Slytherin table, mainly, busted into applause while almost everyone else frowned.  
  
" Will the Heads and the Prefects please come up here,"  
Harry held Hermione's hand and kissed the top.  
  
" Congratulations, Hermione,"  
  
" Thank You Harry!" she hugged Harry and Ron before heading up to the Staff Table with the others.  
  
" oh yea, May the feast begin! " Dumbledore announced before giving the Prefects their duties.  
  
" Hermione and Draco, as Heads, you two will share a living quarters together. I'll show you two where it is after the feast and let ya'll choose the password. Here's a list of duties and your first Duty will be getting the Halloween Ball ready. "  
  
It took awhile for Hermione to figure out what exactly Dumbledore said, then walked back to her seat, mouth opened wide. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ " Well, behind this portrait of the brown haired witch is where the Head's quarters lay. As for your password, ya'll need to decide then say: The password is, and then the word to the portrait." Then Dumbledore left them to themselves to decide a password.  
  
" So, how should we do this?" Draco asked.  
  
" Huh? What? " Hermione replied, coming out of her daze. ' there's something odd about that portrait. There's just something about it that looks so familiar, yet so distant '  
  
" Granger? C'mon, I don't have all day!"  
  
"well, why don't we play paper, rock, scissors? " Hermione asked with a smirk on her face; she ALWAYS won at that game.  
  
" um, alright."  
  
" Paper, rock, scissors!" they both said together.  
  
" HA! I won!" screamed Hermione.  
  
" Hmm..let's see, how about ' Hermione's the cutest, sweetest, best over all wizard in the world! "  
  
" How about 2 out of 3?" asked Draco with pleading eyes.  
  
" Or how about, ' Hermione is my queen?'"  
  
" no, anything but that!"  
  
"the password is: Hermione is my queen" Hermione said looking at the portrait. Once again she sensed something familiar about the witch. She had to be at least in her early 20s. The witch was about Hermione's height and had soft brown curls like Hermione, but she had stormy gray-blue eyes.  
  
" Hmm.." Hermione muttered before entering the quarters. 


	3. Ch3: In A New Light

Author's Note: Hey guys, I know I said it was a Draco/Hermione fic but trust me, it'll get there! And its taking me forever to post because at first I thought I deleted this but it turns out I didn't so I thought I'll try to finish it while I also write my other fic: I'll Meet You There. Its also a Draco/Hermione story so plz r/r to it also!!! Thanx to all my reviewers! ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ Flashback: "the password is: Hermione is my queen" Hermione said looking at the portrait. Once again she sensed something familiar about the witch. She had to be at least in her early 20s. The witch was about Hermione's height and had soft brown curls like Hermione, but she had stormy gray-blue eyes.  
  
" Hmm.." Hermione muttered before entering the quarters. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ Chapter 3: In A New Light..  
  
" Whoa..its beautiful! " Hermione whispered at the awe of their quarters. The common room was the size of the Gryffindor's ( it had a huge fireplace, two huge sofas and two armchairs { two green with silver lining while the others were red with gold lining } and a coffee table ), had a small library in one corner, and had a staircase that led to their rooms. After immediately scanning through every book, which turned out to be a copy of all the restricted section books, she ran to her room.  
  
Her room was the same size as the common room: HUGE! She also found a few bookcases in here that contained everything she would need to look up for classes. It had a giant king sized canopy bed in the middle against the wall that had a red satin comforter with gold satin sheets. She then noticed a door to her right and decided to investigate. Turns out it was her walk-in closet that you could practically live in. All of her stuff was put where it belonged and she noticed that she had a few extra clothes that she had never seen before. "Well, whose ever they are, they are cute so I guess I can change into the extra pair of pjs." The pjs were a dark red satin pants that looked very stunning with her hair, and the top was a black spaghetti string that showed a little of her skinny belly. " Hmm, I wonder where the bathroom is so I can get dressed.." Hermione said to herself. She noticed another door toward her bed so she figured that it was the bathroom.  
  
" dang, everything just keeps getting bigger and better around here doesn't it? " Hermione muttered to herself. She set her clothes that she was going to change into on the marble counter and noticing the inviting tub ( that was half the size of a pool ) with its overflowing bubbles and luscious aroma, decided that she could use a bath. She slowly stripped down to nothing and gently got into the bathtub. She just sat there with out a care in the world enjoying the warm, gentle water against her skin when all of a sudden she decides to go all the way under water and after seeing how big the tub was, to swim across to the other side. When she emerged on the other side of the tub, she heard someone come of from the water and looked straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" yelled Draco after jumping away from her a couple of feet.  
  
" What are YOU doing in here?" Hermione replied, both of them blushing a deep shade of red.  
  
" Well, OBVIOUSLY I was TRYING to take a shower by MYSELF!" Draco hastily replied.  
  
" Well MY BAD if I didn't KNOW YOU were in here!"  
  
" Um, close your eyes, I'm about to get out and get dressed! " Draco said, turning even more red.  
  
" Aw, is wittle Dray scareddd that I might see something??" Hermione mocked in a babyish voice.  
  
" NO! I just don't feel like giving YOU the pleasure!"  
  
" um hmm.." Hermione replied with her eyes closed.  
  
Draco was almost out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist when Hermione opened her eyes.  
  
" Damn.who would of thought Draco looked so hot in a bath towel? " hermione asked herself, then laughed at what she just said.  
She finally got out and changed into her pajamas. She decided to catch up on a bit of light reading and headed down to the common room. Later that night, hermione layed on her sofa in the big common room; after reading for 5 hours straight, she felt like she needed a rest. She didn't feel like walking all the way up to her bedroom so she decided that she'll just fall asleep on the couch instead. Draco walked through the portrait from Head Duties and noticed Hermione laying on the couch.  
  
'aw, she looks so cute when she sleeps and whoa! That outfit looks totally hot on her.wait! What?!' All of a sudden, she started to shiver, but didn't wake. Draco used his wand to call his comforter and covered her up. ' if only you weren't stupid Potter's. He doesn't deserve someone as good as you, he doesn't know how good he has it.' 'wait! This is a mudblood I'm talking about!' **but do YOU care that she's a mudblood? Or does only your DAD?** ' you're right! Only my DAD thought that mudbloods were bad. I never did! He just told me that if I didn't then horrible things would happen to me and the family name.' ' omg, I'm talking to myself!' After laughing softly, as to not awake Hermione, about what he was doing, he gently kissed Hermione's forehead and whispered, "well, sweet dreams Hermione.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hope you liked! Thanx to all of my reviewers and don't forget to check out my other story: I'll Meet You There. Its also Draco/Hermione. Well BYEZ!!! 


	4. Ch4: Harry's Big Surprise Lean On Me

Hey everybody! Well I'm trying to update this story as soon as I can and I'm on break so I'll try to update everyday or maybe even twice a day while I'm on break. Well, I think I figured out what I'm gonna do with this story and I almost cried when I figured out what I was gonna do at the end so get ready for the unexpected! Oh yea, there's gonna be 24 chapters and can somebody plz volunteer to write a Quidditch match for the story? I suck at writing them and if you do write one, plz email me at Southernbabe975@aol.com! well, here's the story!  
  
(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)  
  
Flashback:  
  
' you're right! Only my DAD thought that mudbloods were bad. I never did! He just told me that if I didn't then horrible things would happen to me and the family name.' ' omg, I'm talking to myself!'  
  
After laughing softly, as to not awake Hermione, about what he was doing, he gently kissed Hermione's forehead and whispered, "well, sweet dreams Hermione.."  
  
(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke with a giant smile on her face. She didn't know why but she just felt great this morning.  
  
" Well, somebody looks happy! I guess you forgot that since its Saturday the Heads and the Prefects have to have a meeting about the Yule Ball and get all the supplies," Draco said, after walking down the stairs from his room.  
  
" We have to waste our whole Saturday?!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Well, uh, I believe that's what I said."  
  
Hermione gave Draco a desperate look and Draco said," my owls in my room if you need to tell anyone you're busy."  
  
" Thanks Draco!" Hermione yelled before running up to his bedroom, a kind smile on Draco's face.  
  
'She called me Draco."  
  
Hermione ran back down with some parchment, a quill, a bottle of ink, and Draco's owl flying behind her. She hurried up and scribbled a note to Harry saying:  
  
Dear Harry, I'm soo sorry but I didn't know that the Heads and the Prefects would have plans today. I guess the next time I'll see you is Sunday! I'll miss ya!  
XoxoxoxoHermionexoxoxoxo  
  
After examining it three times she found that it was all right and tied to Zoro, Draco's all black owl, and Zoro took off.  
  
" Thanks Draco! " Hermione ran up to Draco and gave him a big hug and ran up to her room to get ready. Draco was left standing there by himself, smiling. )~(~~(~)~~)~(~~(~)~~)~(~~(~)~~)~(~~(~)~~)~(~~(~)~~)~(~~(~)~~)~(  
  
" well, Susan Bones and Lavender Brown will be in charge of the band. Me and Dr--uh um Malfoy, will be in charge of decorations. Dumbledore said he could get the food but if you wanted, then to help with some creative ideas. Who would like to volunteer?" Hermione asked looking at the crowd of Prefects and Draco in front of her.  
  
Danielle Kitman, or Kitty, and Justin Fletcher raised their hands.  
  
" alright that would just leave us with what costumes to wear and what time the dance should be over."  
  
" Oo! How about the 3rd years and below have to leave at 11:00 and the rest leave around 2:00?!" Lavender excitedly asked.  
  
" Well, the curfew is at 1:30 so lets end the dance at one A.M. and host House parties in their common room. Just remember to put silencing charms on the room before hand and don't let things get to out of control. Me and Draco have to stay afterwards to pick up. "  
  
" Alright. Yea. Sounds perfect! Oo! This is going to be so much fun!" could be heard after the meeting was over.  
  
!@!#!@!#!@!#!@!#!@!#!@!#!@!#!@!#!@!#!@!#!@!#  
  
Hermione decided to walk back to her common room but decided to take a longer route so she could enjoy the wonders of the big castle. She heard what sounded like some whispering so she went down a deserted corridor to figure out where the noise was coming from. She walked past a empty classroom and noticed that someone was in there. She peeked through the crack and was shocked at what she saw:  
  
" uh, Harry.um..i didn't know you were like that."  
  
" ..there's many things you didn't know about me."  
  
" um.yea.damn you're good."  
  
" um..hmm.."  
  
" ..um.umm.um..but-but what about hem-hem-hermione?"  
  
" who cares? Does it look like I do?"  
  
".nope..uh ummm..umm."  
  
" Cho, look, you forgot to shut the door"  
  
Harry was about to walk up and shut the door but Cho grabbed Harry and put him on the desk, making him thrust harder into her.  
  
" UHH!"  
  
Hermione's eyes were pouring tears and she decided to get a little revenge at the moment. Hermione got her wand out and muttered a few words and when Cho and Harry tried to put back on their clothes, they realized that they were glued in the spot. Harry was literally glued on top of Cho who was glued to the desk that was glued to the floor.  
  
" I hate you Harry, I'll get my revenge.." Hermione whispered then ran to her common room crying her eyes out.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco walked in on a surprising scene: Hermione was on her couch crying like the world was going to end. He decided that he'll forget about the past and help her out.  
  
" Gra-Hermione, whats wrong?" he asked while holding her in his arms and rocking her back and forth.  
  
"ifoundharrycheatingonmyandhescheatingonmewiththatslutchochangandijustsawthe minadesertedclassroomfuckingtheirbrainsout!" Hermione said crying even harder.  
  
" Calm down Hermione and take a deep breath and repeat what you just said,"  
  
" Well, I just f-found Har-r-r-y I a deserted classroom cheating on me with that f-f-fucking SLUT Ch-cho and they-they-they were fucking each other!" Hermione said, crying some more into Draco's comforting shoulder.  
  
" It's alright Hermione, its alright..we'll get revenge on them and I promise I won't let anyone else hurt you..i promise..  
  
" Why are you b-being so nice?" hermione asked when she finally stopped crying.  
  
" Well, um uh, well..cuz I think I might like you.." he whispered.  
  
" I think I might like you too.." Hermione faintly said before falling alseep on his shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well, there's chapter 4! Did you like, dislike, what? REVIEW PLZ!!!!  
  
Oh yea, I need someone to write a Quidditch match for me, email me at Southernbabe975@aol.com with the chapter and I'll do something special for you! 


	5. Ch5: The Hardest Thing

Disclaimer: ::Sigh:: nope...still don't own Harry Potter....

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a VERY long time but I just got caught up and then just forgot about the story completely. Lots of stuff have been going on lately; I've started high school, met and have been dating the love of my life, learned to skateboard (he's a skater), and recently one of my best friends was killed in a car accident at the age of 14. Also, my ex used to write me poems all the time and he got me in the habit of writing poems; I only write them when something happens though, like when my friend passed away, when I met my boyfriend, the rough times we shared, then how our love was able to overcome it and overlook it. So instead of writing stories, I've been writing poems. Apparently I'm pretty good too cuz I've been having people From all over the USA, the UK, Japan, and Canada asking me for permission to publish my works in their books/hardbounds. If you want to see a few of my works just read the AN at the end of this chapter!

From Last Time:

" Well, I just f-found Har-r-r-y I a deserted classroom cheating on me with that f-f-fucking SLUT Ch-cho and they-they-they were fucking each other!" Hermione said, crying some more into Draco's comforting shoulder.  
  
" It's alright Hermione, its alright..we'll get revenge on them and I promise I won't let anyone else hurt you..i promise..  
  
" Why are you b-being so nice?" hermione asked when she finally stopped crying.  
  
" Well, um uh, well..cuz I think I might like you.." he whispered.  
  
" I think I might like you too.." Hermione faintly said before falling alseep on his shoulder. 

The Hardest Thing 

The next morning Hermione woke to the gleams of sunlight making its way through the curtains. As she turned to try to go back to sleep, an enticing scent of cologne filled her nostrils. In her half awake state, she cuddled into the soft, yet firm, comfortable, yet questionable pillow-like cushion. It was then that she felt the cushion cuddle into her, startling her off the couch.

"Where am I?!" Hermione yelped after escaping from the blankets that intangled in her from her fall.

"Go back to sleep..." murmured the stranger on the couch.

"Who are you?!" she screamed again, looking for answers.

Thats when his eyes shot open, after realization hit him and his fantasy world dissipitated. Hermione rubbed her eyes trying to get her vision back, wanting to know exactly who this stranger was and what he was doing asleep with her.

"Its me Granger! Its me Malfoy! Dang don't have a cow. I was just here to comfort you, remember?"

A chill went down Hermione's spine. Thats when she remembered yesterday's events. Thats when she remembered who this was. Thats when she remembered what she said. Thats when she remembered what he said as well. As a new wave of tears swept over her, Malfoy, or should she say Draco, reached over and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be okay...don't cry...It'll be okay" he kept whispering over and over.

"But how could it be okay when the only guy I ever wanted is freakin cheating on me! How is it okay when I walk out of here to the Great Hall all my boyfriend will tell me is lies? How is it okay that I can't have the only guy I ever wanted? I'll have his body, but not his feelings.."

"Maybe you've been chasing the wrong guy. Maybe you've been only looking at the surface, not wanting to waste your time trying to uncover the real them. Maybe he's not ment for you. You deserve better."

"And who could that be?" she asked between sobs. "Who would want a ugly mudblood like me?"

Draco paused me a second, then whispered, "I would.."

Hermione stopped crying as she let the words sink in. "No you don't. You're just saying that so you can get to Harry for your father, or to lift me up then make me come crashing down again....you're a Malfoy...you don't have feelings.." and with that she left to the Great Hall, not caring that she was wearing the robes she wore yesterday, not caring that her eyes were bloodshot from all the tears that she has cried.

"Hey Hermione! So how did the planning for the Yule Ball go?" asked Ron.

With great concentration, she masked her face from all emotion, and replied, "Oh, it went well; we have almost everything organized."

"So how did your Saturday go?" she asked Ron, not really caring for an answer. She was too busy trying to figure out how Harry could do this to her. Harry was just quietly sipping his cereal, not saying a word.

"oh it was alright, I mean, the best it could be since.."

"So Harry how did _yours _go? Did you have _fun_? Did you _miss me_?" Hermione said with what some people would say with a tone in her voice. Harry didn't even look up.

"Did you do _anything_ while I was gone? Don't tell me you let your Saturday go to waste. Maybe I should ask _Cho_."She said with a glare, but not saying the last part over a whisper.

Harry dropped his spoon. "W-what did you say?"

"I just said 'did you do anything while I was gone?'"

After picking up his spoon off the table, he said, "Not really, just caught up with a lot of old friends."

An exagerated silence came upon the threesome. No one really looked at each other; they just sat there eating quietly. A silent tear fell down Hermione's face and she decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry, I know," she said flat out.

"About what?"he said calmly; if he didn't show emotion then he might be able to weasel his way out of it.

"About yesterday; about you...and Cho," she said in a deathly whisper. For the second time that day, Harry gulped and dropped his spoon, but this time it fell on the ground. On the table a new, clean spoon appeared out of nowhere.

"And I just thought I would say, I never would have thought that about you. I mean, Malfoy yes, but not you. And the sad part is, Malfoy was the one that was there to comfort me. Who would've thought huh? I guess everyone's true colors are gonna come out this year; its over." with that said, Hermione laid her glass on the table. She looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco looking at her with sympathetic eyes. Draco was able to see the trail of where the tear had been when she got up and left. He questioned whether to follow, but he decided she just needed some time alone. After all, all he is to her is a lying, decieving, loveless Malfoy. But then again he kept remembering what she had said last night, 'I think I might like you too..', and that even though she might not fully be there, at least a part of her does like me, even if she doesn't want to admit it.

AN: Okay guys sorry its short but at least I updated!! It'll be awhile between my updates just don't give up on me. So is it good? bad? needs to be discontinued? lol, well sorry but I didn't have enough time to post some of my poems on here but if you want to read them say so in your review! Love ya guys bunchies!!


End file.
